


The Dog

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Animal Death, Animals, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Dogs, Harm to Animals, Horror, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Married Couple, Psychological Horror, Sad, Sad Ending, Scary, Surreal, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cecil and Carlos get a dog.Oneshot/drabble





	The Dog

See while Cecil Palmer himself considered himself a cat person, his husband Carlos was more in favor of dogs. Well truth be told he wasn’t really an animal person at all but if he had to choose then he’d pick dogs.

It took awhile to convince Cecil to get a dog for their weird little family but as soon as they did, it seemed he loved it even more than Carlos himself. It was a cheerful little thing, a mutt, never leaving either one of their sides if it could.

When it died, it was a shock.

Carlos was distraught. He didn’t know what the hell had happened, but it was gruesome and bloody and it made him regret even getting it in the first place.

They buried what was left of it.

Someone told Carlos and Cecil later that it was just the coyotes. It was sad, but Carlos accepted it. It was a rational explanation for once of whatever the hell was always going on here.

But Cecil didn’t.

Coyotes don’t come this far into town. He knew that. And the past three weeks have been silent. The howling stopped long before the dog went missing.

Something else had gotten to it.


End file.
